Curiosity Killed the Cat
by luv2write0205
Summary: Morgan becomes suspicious when he sees Emily buying a pregnancy test at the drug store… M/G pairing as well as Garcia/Emily friendship. Hints of future Hotly...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Criminal Minds or the character's listed in this story…

**Summary:** Morgan becomes suspicious when he sees Emily buying a pregnancy test at the drug store… M/G pairing as well as Garcia/Emily friendship. Hints of future Hotly...

**Author's Note:** This story was written for **Whitewolf**'s "Weekly Prompts for June" forum page originally by **hot4booth**. I did week 1, prompt #1"Someone's curiosity gets the better of them" suggested by **I luv emily prentiss 2012.**

_"Small opportunities are often the beginning of great enterprises" Demosthenes_

***~OoO~***

**Curiousity Killed The Cat**

Derek Morgan strolled up the aisle of the drug store that he was in. He stopped at the candy display and picked up two chocolate bars and a colorful lollypop. Smiling, he thought of his Babygirl. She loved anything sweet that was from him. She had to be the sweetest girlfriend he had ever had. It never took him long to please her.

'_Might as well buy her a little something'_ he thought to himself. Morgan grabbed a dark red and a black bottle of Wet'n Wild nail polish and placed them in his basket along with a tube of deep red lipstick by L'Oreal. Continuing on his way up to the checkout desk, he stopped when he spotted a familiar brunette standing two people in front of him.

Morgan recognized the brunette as his friend from work, the one and only, Emily Prentiss. Her back was to him, so she couldn't see him. He was about to say hello to her, but stopped when his eyes swept over the acquisitions that she was making. Emily had a box of tissues and a package of hair clips in one hand, but what was in her other hand really caught his attention. There in a white box was a pregnancy test.

Morgan's eyes narrowed. What was she doing with that? As far as he knew, Emily currently wasn't in any relationships nor had she been recently. That was why it struck him as a strange occurrence. Before he could take another look at the item, Emily had paid the cashier and had left the drug store.

As soon as Morgan had paid for his purchases, he hurried out to the parking lot and spotted Emily's white civic pulling out of the parking lot. Even in the dark, Morgan could still recognize her shadow in the driver's seat.

The bald black man hopped into his GMC and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed his girlfriend's number, hearing the cell phone pick up on the other end and the voice of his babygirl filling the phone.

"Hey, hot stuff" Garcia greeted. "Miss me?"

"Baby doll, I was just at the drug store and I saw Emily there" Morgan answered.

"Great! Did you tell her I said hey?" she continued.

"That's the thing, Pen. I didn't say hi to her. She was buying a pregnancy test. I saw her paying for it".

Garcia burst out laughing. "Nice one, hot chocolate. Sure she was".

"No, Garcia. I'm serious" Morgan said as sternly as he could. Garcia stopped laughing, realizing that her boyfriend sounded dead serious. It almost scared her a bit. "You're not kidding?" she asked in a small voice.

"Nope" he replied. Garcia still waited to hear Morgan's laughter through the phone saying "Gotcha, Babygirl" but she didn't hear it, not even a hint of laughter in his voice. He sounded almost nervous.

"I can uh…give her a call" Garcia remarked, breaking the still silence that overcame the phone. '_Oh please don't let him have found out yet' _the blonde thought nervously. On the inside, she was even more frightened then her boyfriend was, but not for the same reason.

Morgan nodded and after saying goodbye to Garcia, set off on his way to the tech analyst's apartment.

***~OoO~***

Emily headed to the door of Garcia's apartment, the bag from the drug store dangling from her left hand. Knocking urgently at the door, she was greeted by Garcia standing in the doorway a minute later. Her face was ghostly pale and she looked like she had come back from the dead.

"Emily. Please come in" she said softly to the brunette who made her way into the cheery, colorful apartment that was uniquely Penelope. Opening up the white plastic bag, she handed the pregnancy test to the blonde.

"Thanks so much, Em. I just couldn't bear to go out and buy one myself. It made me too frightened. And Derek saw you there. What would he have said if it was me that he saw?"

"Garcia, calm down. If you're pregnant, that it a blessing and Morgan loves you very much. He would love to have a baby with you because it from the person he loves. Believe me; he won't be mad if that's the case".

Emily stroked Garcia's arm and removed the pregnancy test from its box. Garcia took it from Emily and with one last look at her best friend, she entered her bathroom. Five minutes of silence passed by and when the alarm went off, signaling that the test results were ready, Garcia grabbed Emily's arm in a means of support.

"Em, I can't do this. Can you go look at it for me?" Garcia lightly steered Emily to the bathroom, where the test was sitting on the counter. After persuasion, Emily finally agreed to look for her. A minute later, Garcia heard Emily calling her to the bathroom to take a look for herself.

"It's blue" the dark-haired agent said softly. "You're pregnant".

Shocked, Garcia broke down into a fit of tears and wrapped her arms around Emily in a hug. "Oh, Gumdrop. What's he gonna say? What about if he's mad?"

Looking into Garcia's teary eyes, Emily spoke. "Garcia, would Morgan really do something like that? He loves you. He always has and always will. Do you love him too?"

Garcia nodded. "With all my heart, I do".

"Okay, than he's going to be happy that this happened. A baby is a blessing. I know how you always wanted kids. He loves kids too, so imagine you two and the new baby as a happy family. By the way, like they always say, it takes two to tango".

Before Emily could continue, the door opened and Morgan entered, taking off his shoes and dropping his bag on the ground. "Hey Babygirl. I'm ho-". When he saw the tears on his girlfriend's face and Emily standing in the middle of the room, he hurried over to the two women.

"What's the matter, Babygirl?" he asked.

"I'm-I'm p-p-pregnant" she stuttered and finally broke down into another fit of tears, wailing into Morgan's wine colored shirt. Emily saw Morgan freeze on the spot before hugging Garcia tightly.

"Babygirl, listen to me. I'm not mad. I'm happy. This is a wonderful thing that you're pregnant. This kid is going to be the most gorgeous baby to ever walk the earth. We're going to be parents, Garcia, isn't that great?"

Still sniffling, Garcia looked up into his eyes and saw the truth and generosity in this loving stare. Still crying softly, she hugged him and then leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Congratulations, guys. This is great" Emily exclaimed in excitement.

"Thanks you, Em" Garcia and Morgan said together. "And Emily, I actually thought that you were the one pregnant when I saw you at the drug store with the pregnancy test in your hand" Morgan finished with a mysterious yet gleeful glint in his eye.

"Life is too short to not enjoy it" Garcia remarked softly to Emily. "Savor it and make sure you tell that special guy out there that you wanna have his babies".

Emily blushed lightly, thinking about the person that she wanted to have babies with. If they only knew who it was. Nodding, she decided what she was going to do because Garcia was right; life was too short to hold back the truth.

After saying goodbye to the new parents to be, Emily headed out to her car. In her head, she calculated the quickest way to Hotch's apartment. She knew that Jessica was watching Jack tonight, so it would be the perfect time to do exactly what was in her fantasies at last.

***~OoO~***

_Aaliyah once wrote "Your love is a one in a million; it goes on and on and on. You give me a really good feeling, all day long"._

***~OoO~***

**Thanks so much for reading. **

**Please leave a review because life is too short not to. :)**


End file.
